


No room left for the two of us

by princess_fluffle



Category: Cherik - Fandom, X-Men (Movieverse)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-12
Updated: 2018-07-12
Packaged: 2019-06-09 04:44:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15259716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/princess_fluffle/pseuds/princess_fluffle
Summary: Remix of Cherik + Rain





	No room left for the two of us

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Akasanata](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akasanata/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Ficlets from Tumblr](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14291997) by [Akasanata](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akasanata/pseuds/Akasanata). 
  * In response to a prompt by [Akasanata](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akasanata/pseuds/Akasanata) in the [xmen_remix_madness2018](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/xmen_remix_madness2018) collection. 



> **Prompt:**
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> Safe work, if any (no limit):  
> Previous remixes, if any:  
> I am okay with my X-Men comics/original movie trilogy/cartoon works being remixed: yes  
> I am okay with my collaborations being remixed: yes  
> I am okay with being remixed in a different medium (fic for art or art for fic): yes  
> I am okay with my past remixes being remixed: yes  
> I am okay with certain WIPs being remixed: yes  
> https://archiveofourown.org/works/14602935/chapters/33751023

“Erik?” 

The half asleep mutant heard at the corners of awake and asleep. In his haze his mind was taken back to the night in 1962 Charles when had been at his door, doing his best to pretend the thunder didn’t bother him. However, when he opened one eye, he saw his lover lightly snoring against his pillow a bit older, much balder, but just as beautiful as the night they’d met. 

Having decided the noise was nothing more than a dream, Erik laid down upon Charles and smiled thinking of all the far worse storms they’d survived through together. “Sleep well, my Charlesey.” 

His eyes had barely closed when a cold breeze brushed a shiver against his neck and he heard the faint sound again.

“Erik,” the voice, though still weak, was unmistakably that of young Robert Drake, a small for 10 year old boy who possessed ice powers. “I… I…” 

“Couldn’t sleep?” Erik rolled to face the child while magnetically turning on a lamp, and gave a tender smile. “It’s alright, Charles used to be scared of storms too.” 

“Used to be?” The boy clutched a Teddy Bear with frost on its ear. 

“Yes,” Erik sat up. “He grew out of it and you will one day too.” 

“What scares you?” Bobby sat himself on Erik’s knee. 

The MetalBender’s mind flashed to his young daughter dying in his arms, Shaw’s office, Charles laying on the beach telling him to leave, Raven saying he was the only person who could save Charles in Egypt. 

“Professor,” a panicked voice broke his mental horror show before it could continue and was soon followed by heavy knocking, proceeding a tiny arm popping through the door. 

“I think it’s Kitty,” Bobby nodded definitively. 

“Jesus,” Erik winced at the vision, causing Bobby to laugh as the man got up.

“Hey, you can’t say that, you’re Jewish.” 

“That’s anti Semitic,” Erik yelled back. 

Kitty Pryde was a rare case of mutation manifesting its full potential before she could write cursive. Her family was very pro-mutant and never wanted to send her away. This was something Erik found even rarer, but when your little girl phases through walls, more often than not unplanned, what is a mother to do? Now it was up to the so called professionals to help, which truth be told, most everyone struggled with. Now it was up to Erik to keep her calm. For his part, Charles managed to only stir slightly from all the chaos. 

“Kitty sweetheart,” Erik rubbed her little finger when he heard the whimpers. “Can you try and push the rest of you through?” 

“Erik?” He felt her begin to latch on to his hand as sobs were replaced by giggles. “Why are you in the Professor’s room after bed time?” 

“Oh yeah, this isn’t your room,” Bobby piped up as he climbed into the bed. 

“Katherine,” Erik steadied his voice, “how about we just worry about getting you onto one side of the door?” 

“Is it because you are boyfriends and were kissing?” The little girl laughed again.

“Emmm, Erik…” the sleeping Charles hummed. “Ohh Darling, your feet are so cold.”

“He’s in the bed too!” 

“Aaah,” Bobby’s raised voice caused the telepath to jump. “Bobby?” he squinted. 

“The storm scared him, Liebling,” Erik turned. “I’ve got it handled, you can go back to sleep.”

“That’s what my Bubbie called my grandpa, Bobby,” Kitty hollered, still half outside of the room. “You guys are boyfriends for sure.”

“Erik,” Charles climbed into his wheelchair, “why are you holding half an arm?” 

“Hi Professor,” Kitty’s voice rang out as the hand waved. 

On the other side of the door, Peter Maximoff, home from his nightly cross continental run, saw the commotion and decided to sit on the floor. 

“Hey dude, whatcha doing?”

“I got scared of the thunder,” Kitty looked over. “I knocked too hard and now…”

“You’re hanging out, gotcha,” Peter winked at her. 

“That’s not funny, Pietro!” Erik bellowed through the door. 

“Oh yeah, your dad and Charles are boyfriends,” Kitty smirked. “He’s in there because they were kissing.” 

Peter had known this since the second he’d seen the pair reunite in a Pentagon elevator in 1973 and was pretty sure most students figured out Erik didn’t sleep in his own room before they were old enough to drive but he feigned surprise. 

“Wow, thanks for telling me,” he rubbed her hair.

“What’s going on out here?” Jean Grey motioned around her as she emerged from her bedroom in a loose tee-shirt. By now, quite a few other groggy children had filtered into the hallway, and a mental scan explained some came to watch the commotion while others had also been out looking for comfort from the storm. 

““Hey, I have an idea,” Peter called to Jean. “Can you clear them into your room?” 

“No,” Jean said too quickly. “I have to go to the bathroom but I’ll lead them all down the hall. Don’t worry Kitty, we’ll get you out.” 

As Jean scurried away, making sure not to get too close to the door, Peter returned his attention to the situation at hand. 

“Peter, what’s your plan?” Charles, who was behind the door with Erik, asked gently. “I can feel her arm starting to hurt.” 

“Clear the door, and Kitty, you stay here.” 

“Where else can I go?” 

Charles’ eyes widened as they backed up. “He’s going to run at her at full speed. He thinks fear will make her power take over.” 

“Peter no!!!” Erik bellowed as Kitty tumbled through to the floor and almost into it. 

“I’m free!” She smiled up. 

“That was so cool!” Bobby said to entering Peter without understanding the irony of his statement. 

As Erik checked Kitty for bruises Charles reached for Jean’s mind. 

‘Jean darling, you can tell everyone it’s alright now. They can go back to their rooms.’

‘Some of them were scared of the storm,’ Jean mentally replied. 

‘Bring them to me,’ Charles smiled looking at Erik filling his bed with children. ‘I’ll find a safe place for them.’ 

‘And Jean…’ he called back to her mind as she hurried back to her bedroom, ‘Tell Scott to kindly put pants on and leave your bed immediately.’

The ginger haired mutant blushed and nodded. 

“Charles,” Erik walked over with a grin. “There’s no room left for the two of us”

“It’ll be okay,” he smiled up as the moved toward the bed. “Children how about a story? I bet you didn’t know that Erik tells the best stories.” 

They all cheered despite Erik’s protest. 

“Alright, once upon a time there was a lonely shark who spent all of his time trying to catch and eat the mean pirate who stole and killed his family. And the Shark had no friends which was just fine with him until one day, he met a really really happy dolphin with big eyes and an even bigger heart…”


End file.
